Techadon Robots
The Techadon Robot first appeared in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode The Gauntlet. They are powerful war machines using powerful lasers and nanite based regenerative technologies, able to create itself in entirety from a single hand. They were developed by a Weapons Technology group known as the Weaponsmasters of Techadon, who in themselves were stated to be a future plot element by Dwayne McDuffie. In the fight, Gwen cut off its hand to save Kevin and before it can react, Ben as Goop enters it through small spaces then proceeded to enlarge himself, creating large amounts of pressure which in turn causes the large robot to explode causing a rain of Goop to fall. The hand Gwen was cut off was dumped in the trunk by Kevin. Cash and JT later trashed Kevin's car and stole the gauntlet where it was worn as a gauntlet by Cash. It then took over Cash's mind, returning to the form it held before Ben and company interfered soon after the metal from the glove enveloped Cash's body. Trying to get revenge, Cash goes after Ben to take him down after Ben tries to stand up to him. After fighting with Chromastone in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot, Ben manages to reach Cash just in time to save him. After which Ben stated that he would stash it away where no one would find it. Later in Season 3 in Primus, Ben, Gwen and Kevin fought another Techadon. This one was red and it is revealed by Kevin that Techadons are mass produced war robots. During the battle, the Techadon's hand tried to crawl off when the robot started to lose but Kevin destroyed it, remembering the last time. Right before the Omnitrix teleported them to Primus, Kevin defeated the second Techadon by ripping its head off. 'Powers and Abilities ' Techadons are armed with lasers in their gauntlets and are quite durable from the outside. If one is destroyed, a body part can either separate of its own will or if removed by the enemy. It will then crawl off and try to locate a host in order to reconstruct itself around them. Custom made ones that are commissioned for a hit are stronger and when one is destroyed the other ones adapt to what defeated the previous ones. Due to being mass produced, if one is destroyed, plenty more are prepared to take its place. Video Game Techadon appears in the ''Alien Force'' video game where it's the first boss and is defeated once again by Ben, who comments that he thought they destroyed it already. He is replaced by a Mech Dragon in all versions except DS. Techadons appear as minor henchmen in The Rise of Hex, as well as one formed around Kevin as the first boss. In the end of Act 1, Kevin said that Techadon robots can be bought cheap in bulk, so it is assumed that Hex purchased a large amount to be used as a distraction while he drains the mana out of Gwen. Colors In The Gauntlet, the Techadon's color was blue. In Primus (episode), the Techadon's color was red. In Greetings From Techadon, the Techadons' colors were yellow and silver. Trivia *Techadon robots appeared in all the primary colors(blue,red and yellow). *Goop was unable to destroy the Yellow Techadon unlike the blue one in The Gauntlet . See Also *Techadon Robot Gallery Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Alien Tech Category:Cleanup Category:Destroyed Category:Deceased Characters Category:Technology Category:Machine Villains Category:Characters Category:One-Time Villains